Elevator
by N.E.Ladette
Summary: When stuck in an unexpected situation,things get very heated very quickly.YxU, Oneshot!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko...simple as that.

* * *

A dazzling, familiar white light emitted the five teens for the third time that week and the effect of re-running their actions so frequently was beginning to show.

"3, 2, 1…and enter William", Odd had been reverberating the days events with certain pride. Not a moment later William entered the school cafeteria with an air of determination. Already aware of the outcome in which should occur (thanks to the RTTP program), Yumi needed no reminder from Odd that William would once again hound her with his infatuation. She made a wise decision in propping her bag upon the table concealing her from sight. It's not that she hated the poor kid, there just only so much she can handle at a time and at the moment she wasn't in the mood to soothe his ego.

"Gone", Ulrich mumbled idly, his words obviously directed towards the girl beside him.

"Thanks", was her reply. They had both grown accustomed to being 'friends' but the obvious fact was that it wasn't what either one wanted. They became completely oblivious to their other three friends as their gaze locked for longer then it should have, it was as though they were having a non-verbal conversation all on their own. However, they were snapped from their thoughts as the small group around them turned silent. Jeremie, Aelita and Odd sat expectantly waiting for an answer that neither Ulrich nor Yumi had heard the question to.

"Uh…what?" Yumi asked tentatively.

"I said", Jeremie began half-heartedly, "Do either of you want to accompany us to the factory, I'm going to check on some malfunctions I discovered last night on the super computer. Nothing too serious I hope seeing as I'm going to visit my parents tomorrow".

"On a school day?" Ulrich asked incredulously.

Even Odd gave him a blank stare as Aelita politely reminded him that it was Friday.

"So, are you coming or what?" inquired Odd. Ulrich shrugged and Yumi muttered something along the lines of "Yeah, whatever".

* * *

Odd yawned as Jeremie stretched and the five teens headed back up the elevator towards their destination. It was now nearly 7pm and long after Yumi was expected home.

"Oh shit! I was supposed to be home over and hour ago. Ulrich, where's your bag I put my phone in there maybe if I call my dad he won't be as angry", Yumi began scanning Ulrich and the area around him in search of his backpack. He gave her a vacant look before thinking back to when he last had it.

"Um, I think it's next to the super computer, sorry I forgot. I'll come with you to get it", he offered. Yumi nodded.

"You want us to wait?" asked Aelita.

"Nah, you go. Besides, Jeremie, don't you have packing to do?" queried Yumi. At, this Odd turned yawned again and gave a wave behind his back to signal a goodbye, nothing else on his mind but sleep… except perhaps food. Aelita and Jeremie followed suit, continuing their previous conversation about Lyoko and the like.

There was a brief silence before the two teenagers left lingering retraced their footsteps back to the elevator. The metal doors opened slowly as Ulrich walked forward to retrieve his bag. Yumi waited by the elevator and the doors closed once Ulrich had stepped fully inside. The elevator gave a strange and sudden lurch before halting to a complete stop.

Ulrich and Yumi shared an exasperated look, and Yumi reached towards the, unbeknownst to her, inoperable navigational buttons. After numerous attempts at getting the elevator to go up and one not so bright kick to the door, two adolescents now sat at opposite ends of the elevator becoming conscious of exactly how cold an old, metal elevator could become in the middle of the night.

"This is so typical, obviously nothing is allowed to go right for me", Ulrich commented.

"Ditto, my dad is going to kill me. I wish I hadn't have left my pho-…wait, oh my god why didn't I think of this before, Ulrich use my phone to call the others". Yumi exclaimed. Ulrich quickly rummaged through his bag until he felt the tiny sleek object and withdrew it. The new message icon dominated the screen and below it read the name William.

"You got a new message", he told her coldly. Yumi looked perplexed for a moment before simply asking him to read it out to her.

"No. Your phone, you read it", he said just as harshly as before.

"Fine, I don't see what the problem is", she muttered as she walked over and reclaimed the object from his offering palm. As she skimmed through the unimportant message, it took a while for her to realize exactly why Ulrich had been reluctant to read her message.

"Oh my god Ulrich your so immature, you know were just friends right", she blurted out.

"I'm not immature", he defended, "It's your phone why would I read your message, and who are you referring to as just friends", he replied heatedly. Taken back by his sudden burst of anger, the only way Yumi knew how to reply was fight back.

"Yes you are, not reading a message simply because you're…I don't know jealous, of the guy who sent it to me. And by the way, I _was_ referring to William, don't try and change the subject you brought up", she was partially yelling out of frustration and all hell began to break loose as bottled emotions were unleashed.

"I am **not** jealous, and I brought up? I didn't say anything, why couldn't you just take your damn phone and keep your message to yourself?" he asked his voice also rising.

"Please, you bring it up every time, or at least you force me to bring it up with your sulky silent treatments and if your not jealous then what are you?" she retorted as irritation etched its way across her face.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't like u dangling your _friendship_ with some random, that I happen to hate, right in front of my face. No one should be subjected to that. And you think I'm jealous", he scoffed.

"What else am I supposed to think? You send of so many mixed vibes and I can't seem to keep up, you're either ignoring me because of something so subtle that may have occurred with me and William or you're down my throat about it" she exclaimed

"I don't care what you do with him! And don't make this all about me it's not like your not jealous of Emily, heck even Sissy." he snapped.

"That is totally unrelated and a completely different situation!" she seemed to have no other come-back then that.

"It is exactly the same and you know it", he growled.

"Whatever are you done lecturing me?" she asked, tears of anger almost breaching her eyes.

"No", he started boldly, "You have absolutely no idea how ridiculous the very thought of you being jealous of someone like Sissy is!" Yumi didn't even get a chance to reply as Ulrich crashed his lips effortlessly into hers. Yumi stopped thinking all together, her mind was frozen but her body wasn't. He gently forced her backwards until she made contact with the elevator wall and with no way out the kiss deepened, his hands on her waist and hers round his neck. She couldn't quite comprehend how they could be all out arguing one moment and the next, they can't get enough of each other.

Breaking apart but staying close enough that their noses touched Yumi asked, "Now what?" Ulrich smiled at her and as if in response for him the elevator suddenly lurched back into life.

"It was probably just a black-out", said Ulrich, gesturing towards the enclosed room surrounding them. Their lips connected again and Yumi reached behind her to press the down button.

* * *

**I think I'll leave the ending to your own wicked imagination.lol. ahh, so second code lyoko fic, lemme know if I should continue to write them or not C:... i doubt anyone cares but I'll say it anyways, It's My Birthday! -twirls- lol. **

**Please Review! and I'll actually take flames if you think it's worthy of a bashing and also feel free to point out and mistakes. Thanks -**

* * *


End file.
